1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf putters with improved sighting capabilities and more particularly pertains to a putter with plural sighting lines at plural levels to improve putting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf putters with sighting capabilities is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf putters with sighting capabilities heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aligning putts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various types of putters including head with sighting devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,014 to Bontomase discloses a putter with a sighting device centrally disposed on the top of the head.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,927 to Colucci and 5,072,941 to Klein disclose putters with centrally disposed sighting lines.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 303,276 to Oakleaf and Des. 331,611 to Gibheart disclose ornamental designs for golf putter heads.
The prior art discloses various types of putters including head with sighting devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,014 to Bontomase discloses a putter with a sighting device centrally disposed on the top of the head.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,927 to Colucci and 5,072,941 to Klein disclose putters with centrally disposed sighting lines.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 303,276 to Oakleaf and Des. 331,611 to Gibheart disclose ornamental designs for golf putter heads.
In this respect, the golf putter with improved sighting capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a golf putter with improved sighting capabilities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf putter with improved sighting capabilities which can be used for improving putting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.